Ziemia obiecana: Tom drugi: Rozdział XVII
Fabryka szła, a raczej tylko jeden oddział, przędzalnia, którą zajmował się Maks tak gorliwie, że po całych dniach nie wychodził z niej, bo jak zwykle na początku często się psuły maszyny, więc się zamienił w ślusarza, mechanika, robotnika i dyrektora, który wszędzie był i wszystko sam prawie robił, ale pierwsze partie przędzy już gotowej do sprzedaży, upakowane, opatrzone ich firmą, sprawiły mu taką radość, ze czuł się zupełnie zapłaconym za swoje trudy. Borowiecki zajmował się wykończeniem pozostałych oddziałów również gorliwie i gorączkowo, bo chciał je puścić w ruch jeszcze przed zimą. Moryc zaś zajmował się całą stroną handlową fabryki i częścią administracji. Pracował również z zapałem, bo myślał, że pracuje dla siebie, i coraz mocniejszymi nogami stawał na własności fabryki, która wciąż potrzebowała pienię-dzy, a Karol nie miał gotówki, więc Moryc i osobiście i przez podstawionych ludzi, a najczęściej przez Stacha Wilczka, dostarczał pieniędzy na wypłaty i wydatki bieżące; po cichu i również przez drugich wykupywał weksle i zobowiązania Borowieckiego. I spostrzegł teraz, że istotnie Grosglik miał rację przewidując, iż po otwarciu fabryki Borowieckiego Polacy podniosą głowę. Jakoż już mówiono w Łodzi o kilku planach na fabryki, przez Polaków zamierzone, a co gorsza, że prasa trąbiła o tym głośno, a przez nią budził się pewien opozycyjny ruch wśród pewnych warstw odbiorców, którym dały się już we znaki tandentne fabrykaty żydowskie. Wielu agentów, mających do czynienia z domami pierwszorzędnymi, o klienteli bogatej i wykwintnej zaczęło się informować o rodzaju wyrobów fabryki Borowiecki i S-ka. Ale to były obawy nieuzasadnione, zdradził się z nimi mimo woli Moryc przed Karolem, który roześmiał się wesoło i powiedział: - Przesada i raz jeszcze przesada. Pomyśl tylko, czy nasza fabryka może zrobić komu konkurencję? Tam, gdzie Bucholc robi rocznie sto milionów metrów, gdzie Szaja Mendelsohn prawie tyleż puszcza na rynek, cóż moich kilkanaście może zaważyć? Komu może popsuć interesy? A tym bardziej jeszcze, że chcę robić gatunki nie wyrabiane u nas, a sprowadzane z zagranicy. Gdyby szło dobrze, gdyby były pieniądze i można by prędko rozszerzać fabrykę, a, wtedy to, być może, zrobiłoby się konkurencję tandecia-rzom, o czym zresztą marzę bardzo często i do czego dojść muszę. Moryc odszedł nic nie mówiąc. Karol już i tak zwracał na niego baczniejszą uwagę po ostrzeżeniu Zukera i widział z obawą, że Moryc za bardzo stara się o pieniądze i za wiele ich włożył do interesu i przez to stawał się coraz pewniejszym, coraz częściej przeciwstawiał swoją wolę i swoje zapatrywania na prowadzenie interesu woli Borowieckiego. Stawał się często nieznośnym, aroganckim, brutalnym, ale Borowiecki musiał zaciskać zęby i milczeć, bo czuł się bezsilnym wobec zależności od niego. - Pieniędzy! pieniędzy! - wołał wtedy w duszy, a patrząc na swoją fabryczkę porównywał ją z kolosami obok stojących fabryk Mullera i wtedy chwytała go ostra, dokuczliwa zazdrość i złość na samego siebie. Nie pamiętał, że Molierowskie gmachy rosły przez lat trzydzieści, że pawilon wznosił się po pawilonie, że lata całe składały się na te potężne, huczące pracą mury; nie, on pragnął mieć od razu podobną fabrykę. Przy tym obliczył, że gdyby mu nawet szło najlepiej to jeszcze nie będzie miał czystego dochodu tyle, ile brał pensji u Bucholca. To go wstydziło wobec samego siebie. Chciał stanąć prędko i mocno, chciał obracać milionami, czuć się otoczonym setkami maszyn, tysiącami robotników, szalonym ruchem, powodzią milionów hukiem i siłą wielkiego przemysłu, do którego się przyzwyczaił u Bucholca, a tu, u siebie, miał fabryczkę, gdzie wszystkie oddziały miały 300 ludzi! Zamiast bujać - musiał pełzać! Upokarzała go ta własna małość, jego szeroka natura dusiła się w atmosferze drobnych produkcyj. targów o kopiejki, wstrętnych, bo groszowych oszczędnośći. Bolała go wprost ta konieczność szukania tańszych smarów, tańszych farb, tańszych węgli i tańszych robotników i ta ciągła, nieustanna troska o pieniądze. - Zejdziemy do tandety, jak tak pójdzie dalej - Powiedział raz do Moryca. - Ale i do większych zarobków. Upłynęło znowu kilka tygodni pracowitych i gorączkowych dla niego. Fabryka szła, ale dopóki była tylko sama przędza, tę sprzedawali, bo po zimowym krachu bawełnianym i przy wzmożonym ruchu jesiennym bawełna była bardzo droga i poszukiwana, sprzedawali więc prawie natychmiast po wyprodukowaniu, ale teraz, gdy i inne oddziały były w ruchu, trzeba było robić, składać i czekać z towarem sezonu sprzedażnego, który zaczynał się dopiero w połowie zimy, a tymczasem wciąż było potrzeba nakładów nowych i nieustannych, a kredyt się nie rozszerzał, przeciwnie, zniknął prawie zupełnie. Zmowa, jaką zainicjował Grosglik, działała solidarnie i ciasną obręczą dusiła fabrykę podrywaniem zaufania, odmową kredytów i szkodliwymi plotkami o bliskim bankructwie firmy. Borowiecki niecierpliwił się tym coraz bardziej i coraz częściej spoglądał na starego Mullera i rozmyślał, czyby nie zażądać tyle razy ofiarowywanej pomocy. Ale się powstrzymywał jeszcze, nie tyle ze względu na Ankę, bo wiedział już dobrze, pod jakimi warunkami Muller dałby pieniędzy, ale przez dumę, przez zaciętość, która w nim rosła w miarę napotykanych przeszkód. W chwilach bardzo szczerych rozmyślań nad sobą i położeniem swoim drwił ze swoich głupich przesądów, przeklinał prawie romantyczność, jak nazywał skrupuły, które go powstrzymywały jeszcze od zerwania z Anką i ożenienia się z Madą, ale im ulegał. Może nawet dlatego, że Ankę widywał codziennie, że zaczynał rozumieć jej stan, że to nie była ta dawna, wesoła, szczera, ufająca dziewczyna, ale jakaś już zupełnie inna kobieta, pełna smutku i cichej rezygnacji. Żal mu jej było. A Anka? Anka była cieniem samej siebie. Pomizerniała, uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy i ustąpił miejsca głębokiemu, jak się jej wydawało nieuleczalnemu, smutkowi. Przesiadywała całe dnie przy panu Adamie, który jakoś w pierwszych dniach listopada dostał ataku paralitycznego; ledwie go uratowano, ale leżał bezwładny, zaledwie mogąc poruszać rękami i mówić coś niecoś. Musiała się nim zajmować i znosić wszystkie jego dziecinne nieraz kaprysy. Czytywała mu książki i musiała wymyślać różne rozrywki, bo nudził się, przyzwyczajony pomimo kalectwa do życia ruchliwego. Robiła to wszystko jeśli nie z przyjemnością, to przez wielkie przywiązanie. Ale przez tę chorobę dom jeszcze bardziej opustoszał i stawał się dla niej czymś w rodzaju grobu, w którym żyć musiała. Dnie przesuwały się ze straszliwą jednostajnością, nic nie zmieniając ani w chorobie pana Adama, ani w stosunku jej do Karola, który teraz, z powodu ojca, częściej przesiadywał wieczorami w domu, opowiadał o swoich sprawach i częściej zwracał się do niej. Nie cieszyło ją to, a było coraz obojętniejszym. Nie chciała się przyznać przed sobą, że czuła się swobodniejszą wtedy, gdy Karola nie było w domu. Bo jego twarz zmęczona pracą, skłopotana, jego smutne spojrzenia, jakimi czasami ogarniał jej głowę, rozdrażniały ją i bolały. Wyrzucała sobie wtedy, że on cierpi przez nią, że to ona winna jest wszystkiemu. Niedługo jednak trwały wyrzuty podobne, ustępowały miejsca obrażonej dumie i coraz głębszemu rozpoznawaniu jego zimnej, egoistycznej duszy. Ale wtedy znowu serce się jej rwało z żalu nad nim. A bywały chwile, w których jak echo odbite powracała - nie jej miłość dawna, lecz pragnienie miłości, pragnienie zatopienia się w uczuciu, powierzenia całego życia takiej mocnej fali, byle tylko poniosła, byle skończyła się męka pustki, wyczekiwania, bezcelowych szamotań, tego stania o własnej sile. Raz, wśród długiej i poufnej pogawędki, Nina wydarła jej tę tajemnicę serca strzeżoną zazdrośnie i zawołała ze zdumieniem: - Po cóż się męczysz? Czemuż się nie rozejdziecie natychmiast? - Nie mogę. Jakże się rozstanę z ojcem, a przy tym sama wiadomość o naszym rozejściu się mogłaby go zabić. - Przecież za mąż nie wyjdziesz nie kochając. - Nie mówmy o tym. Nie mogę wyjść za niego, bo popsuję mu jego karierę, on musi się ożenić bogato, aby móc przeprowadzić swoje plany, aby mógł tam, dokąd pragnie - dojść. A przecież nie mogę mu być zawadą i... nie będę. - Ty go kochasz jeszcze? - Nie wiem. Wiem, że czasem go kocham, czasem nienawidzę, a zawsze jest mi go strasznie żal, bo on nie jest szczęśliwym. Ja przeczuwam, że on nigdy szczęśliwym nie będzie. - Tak jednak trwać nie może. - Ciężkie jest życie, ciężkie! A przed rokiem jeszcze, nawet na wiosnę byłam tak szczęśliwa. Gdzież jest to szczęście, gdzie? - skarżyła się boleśnie i nie słysząc pocieszeń Niny zapatrzyła się w okno, w świat zaśnieżony i brudny od dymów fabrycznych. Nagie szkielety drzew, kołysane wiatrem, wyginały się i ze smutnym, żałobnym jękiem zaglądały do okien, jakby wyjąc ratunku i zmiłowania. - Cóż to jest miłość? Ta miłość, co trwać ma wiecznie, co łączyć ma dwie dusze na zawsze, co je topi w sobie? Złudzeniem, mgłami, które rozprasza lada jaki wiatr... Przecież ja kochałam! Zdawało mi się, że kochałam naprawdę, całą głębią serca, że całą duszę oddałam uczuciu - gdzież jest to moje wielkie uczucie teraz? - Jest jeszcze w tej skardze - szepnęła Nina. - Cóż się stało z tą miłością? Zabiła ją pewność, że nie jestem kochaną. A przecież miłość wielka żywi się i rośnie podobno zdradą, krwią zawodów, cierpieniami. Nie, to, co brałam za miłość, nie mogło nią być, muszę nie być zdolną do wielkiego uczucia, do miłości prawdziwej - skarżyła się na siebie i w sobie tylko szukała źródła zła, i siebie tylko obwiniała. - Tak, są miłości cieplarniane, które w zwykłej atmosferze zamierają. Są miłości-ameby, które muszą obwinąć się dookoła ukochania i trwają dotąd, dopóki stamtąd czerpią życie. Są miłości-dźwięki, trzeba je wywoływać, aby były, bo same w sobie nie istnieją. Ale ty się nie obwiniaj, bo nie jesteś winną. Nie skończyła, bo wszedł Trawiński i stanął nie chcąc im przerywać. - Będziesz w domu wieczorem? - Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, że wkrótce wychodzę. Dzisiaj sobota, zebranie u Kurowskiego. - Słyszałam wielkie legendy o tych wieczorach. Co wy tam robicie? - Pije się i rozmawia, a rozmawia się o wszystkim. Są to wieczory poświęcone mówieniu sobie prawdy bezwzględnej. Batutę trzyma Kurowski. - Dziwne, że chcecie ją słyszeć o sobie, bo mówić to bardzo łatwo; człowiek sam sobie, gdyby się nawet najbezwzględniej sądził, krzywdy nie zrobi. - Rzeczywiście, jest dziwne, że i mówią sobie prawdę, i słuchają. - Dowodni to tylko, że jako tako ukulturowanemu człowiekowi nie wystarczają fabryki, interes i pieniądze, musi od czasu do czasu wziąć zimną kąpiel uświadomienia, a choćby tylko marzenia. - Masz rację, bo nawet Kessler tam przychodzi, abv móc pokazać swoją złą duszę i aby nam wymyślać bezkarnie. Jedyna sposobność, więc jej nie traci. - Człowiek z równą przyjemnością popisuje się złem jak i dobrem - byle miał uznanie. Tom II Rozdział XVII